


To Save A Soul

by Menasay, Yasanem (Menasay)



Series: Markiplier Skew Timeline [1]
Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Yammimash - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Intense, Other, Rape, intense setting, trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Yasanem
Summary: It was one of those many months…A several kind of months that was just bound to go wrong in the end, no matter how much you wanted for them to go right…Sometimes I think maybe things would’ve ended differently if I hadn’t met my hero…Sometimes I think, but then I realize I have other business to attend to.I’m dead, and even though only one remembers I existed, I think that’s okay.Let me tell you how I died though,and how I saved someone’s soul before I did.





	1. Where am I?

As I pulled myself from the airplane that had been carrying me to L.A., I sighed. This was going to be different, and not an easy different either. I had already put the down payment on my apartment but rent was quite expensive for someone like me so I had to hope my new job was going to pay well. Not only that but I was anxious, anxious about being out so close to Hollywood. It wrecked my nerves, but what really got me was that I had no clue how to get to my new home.

I groaned when I got into my vehicle which had been driven over by a friend of mine who decided to move into L.A. many months before. Popping open the dash and pulling out my map I tried to sturdy myself. My friend was at work so I couldn’t just call them; I’d have to figure this out on my own. Looking over the map I found a good and quick way to get there then set it aside and began driving. About halfway there I stopped at a gas station and looked back over my map.

Being the klutz that I sometimes am I had the map up infront of me so I couldn’t see where I was walking before I collided with something, something humanly. _Shit_!, I thought to myself before I felt the frozen coffee spill all over me and the map, soaking it to its fine print.

“I-I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, are you okay,” questioned a voice that sounded rather familiar to me.

“….CinnamonToastKen,” I asked back, before looking up at the man infront of me.

“? Ken. Just Ken please; man you’re soaked!”

“Yeah, I noticed. Sorry for run- CRAP!!! My map!!!”

“Map? What’duya need that for? You new here?”

“I am,” I blushed embarrassedly, “Do you know how to get to The Avenue Hollywood?”

“I do! What’s your name and -- don’t you want to do something with your clothes first?”

“Amanda. I’d like to—but my entire luggage is….“

“No matter! Come with me,” he said, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out of the store, smelling like a frappe from Starbucks.

I didn’t know it then but CTK had actually been in L.A. to hang with someone, and that was just the place we were going – me, totally uninvited – and Ken, well, friends I’d guess.

When we got to his friends’ large apartment building I almost choked; the building was huge! CTK gave me an odd look and I smiled embarrassedly, making a note mentally that I couldn’t act weird about this kind of stuff anymore, I was going to live here, in this amazing city. Ken shut his car off and got out, waiting for me to follow up. I did, walking somewhat close to where he was standing. He didn’t say anything else but began trailing into the lobby. I followed quietly behind, looking slightly intimidated.

Ken paused, opening his cell phone to tell his friend that he was there then closed it after their short conversation ended. I hadn’t been paying much attention as I was busy gawking with awe. Only a short couple minutes later the sound of an elevator opening with its noise came to my attention, making me move to look to it. My eyes widened, I couldn’t believe who I was seeing. I swallowed my own stupidity to fangirl, choking it down.

 _He’s a normal guy, just like any other-_ I reminded myself, _don’t be intimidated, don’t be intimidated, don’t be_ **—**

My breath caught short as he walked towards us, I quickly ducked behind CTK before he pulled his arm away from me and turned just slightly, perking a brow at how I was acting, “C’mon get out of there. I’m sure Mark won’t bite, at-least not hard I’d hope,” he spoke reassuringly, with a joking tone.

“No, not at all. Ken, who is _she_?”

“Her name’s Amanda. I uh.. kind of spilt my coffee on her.. I was wondering if you have anything she can wear while I get her laundry done.”

“Wha-what!?! Ke-Ken you—,” I was cut off.

“But I do! After all you probably won’t be able to get home now that I’ve soaked your map.”

“Yeah….”

“Come up to my room… no one else is following you, right Ken?”

“I didn’t see anyone.”

“Good, c’mon.”


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter 2.  
What happened?**

 

I trailed behind Ken quietly, searching my feet and rethinking the day’s happenings. Since my eyes were strained against the carpet I didn’t notice Mark and Ken stopping, and instead walked into Mark’s back. I froze immediately and my eyes widened before I pulled them up and switched my feet back.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t even—“

“You’re a bit of a klutz aren’t you? No wonder you two collided.”

**_Ouch._ ** _I can’t believe I walked into another person—and especially Mark. But he called me a klutz… I can’t tell if he was teasing or being serious… he **sounded** serious…_

“Don’t think too much on it, people can tend to lose their heads in a big city like this,” Ken teased me, reaching out and messing up my horribly nerdy wolf-ear hat atop my head.

“That is true. All the rushing about. Well, come in,” Mark added, unlocking his door and pushing it open before he walked inside and Ken trailed after.

I stood at the carpets cross. My breath hitched and tears started to rise.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m just not **_worthy_ ** to be anywhere near you, either of you. I’ll just tarnish your good names. I-I-,“ I began to let my own negativity and depression get to me.

Ken and Mark both looked at me. It wasn’t normal for someone like me to be here, especially since I was born a girl. If someone caught me walking out of this building, or near either of them the media would have a heyday. I felt like my heart was forced down my throat and now loomed in my stomach. My body tensed and my vision blurred, blackening. Dizziness overcame, and for the first time in my life I passed out.

When I started to stir from my black out, I looked around in a haze until I noticed someone’s face was quite close to mine, well, close enough to make me jump back _and_ almost have a heart attack. The coughing came next before I tried to catch my breath, panting out,

“Mark, you can’t do that to me…”

“Mark,” a man with a deeper voice then Mark’s questioned.

“Mar---,” my eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

I clung to the back of the couch, scared out of my wits. It was something straight out of Mark’s Halloween Videos! Mark’s eyes were a glimmering red, like that of a vampires; but they didn’t stay bright like that but only a moment before going pitch black, becoming one with the pupil then covering the whole once white eyeball itself.

“It seems you’re the unlucky one,” _Ma_ \- **Dark** sighed, “it was really too bad that Ken had to go home suddenly.”

“Oh my go--,” I choked the words down, tears beginning down my face as I mumbled softly to myself, “ _why did I come here_?”

“I think fate lead you here. Cruel, cruel fate,” Dark smirked in a twisted way, showing his elongated canines, “don’t worry I’ll bury you close by to all the other little ladies I’ve dissected aswell.”

“No!” My voice betrayed me, sounding more like a squeal of enjoyment as my eyes beheld the full looks of the creature infront of me.

I was seeing something very few people, fangirls or otherwise typically saw of Mark in the daylight. My heart went on a wild beating spree and something that drew me was forcing my fear to off-center itself from the front of my mind. _Why hadn’t I been like this earlier? I was melting like butter infront of this devil!_

“Charming, aren’t I,” Dark continued to smirk before he took a bone from the plate on the coffee-table infront of me and used it like a toothpick, “It’s really too bad. I think Mark may have liked you… Not in a … loving way, he can’t do that anymore. He gave up love… and his soul for fortune, fame, and … helping those in need. But you,” he paused, pointing at me with the bone-pick, “I think maybe.. since you’re so close to **_God_** ,” he spat out, “maybe you could’ve saved him… too late now! I’m gonna fucking ream you.. and tear you apart until nothing is left!”

His words were followed by an insane and deafening chuckle. _How had no one else noticed this?_ My body momentarily loosened and when I had a shred of thought to myself I tried to scream, but nothing came. Dark shook his head and waved his index finger as if to say that I was bad before licking his lips and lurching closer to me, reaching a delicate yet clawed hand to my face and gripping my chin.

“Save those screams. I want to hear them be breathless, gargled, and moaned.”

“Dark,” my body and mind allowed, “can you atleast…”

“What a dirty minded slut you are.”

 _No_ , I screamed in my head, _No! No! No! No! I can’t be.. I.. oh god, what’s happening to me?_

I shifted and clutched my jaw shut, narrowing my eyes. **_He_** _was doing this! He had to be! Mark was never perverted like this! Mark never thought this way, did he? No! No! I’m sure.. he wouldn’t… but.. he doesn’t have a girlfriend either… No! Stop! Get out of my head, Dark! **Why should I?**_

My eyes widened again, and I snapped into it. He really was inside my head… Fear finally came back, and became the most sickening, overtaking thing I had ever felt since I was a teenager. This thing could hear me, it could tell how I felt, it knew what it was doing to me, it knew how to control me; and worse of all he was telling the truth about everything. The fear bundled itself within as I felt my thoughts become my own again. Something was straining this enemy. My body was feeling more like mine again and he was pulling away from me, and changing….

“Damn it all to hell. Maybe you’re not so unlucky,” said Dark’s voice slowly becoming Mark’s again.

Tears streamed down my face harder as I saw the change make Dark become Mark again and as it ended, forcing Mark’s eyes closed and his body to move back from me in a stand. I pulled myself from the couch and rushed to him, beginning to reach out and touch his face to make sure he was real and that I wasn’t having a nightmare. My wrist was caught by Mark’s hand and I greeted his open eyes with my own.

“Why are you crying,” he asked, sounding concerned and confused.

“I-…”

 _I couldn’t tell him. He didn’t notice. I wondered if he even knew that Dark was real. I wondered if he remembered that he couldn’t love. I didn’t care that Dark was about to kill me now. I was concerned about Mark’s life now, and I was crossing my fingers in hopes that it had been a horrible nightmare and none of it was real_.

“I hit my leg on the corner of the table when I was getting up to wake you up. I think you were sleep walking, Mark.”

“I do that often. It seems like it happens on a weekly basis. Thanks for waking me up though, you should go back to sleep. I don’t want you having another fainting spell,” he smiled, releasing my hand then heading back to his room for more sleep.


	3. Why am I crying?

**Chapter 3.  
Why am I crying?**

 

I waited until I knew Mark was asleep once again, or atleast until I believed he was before I let out everything inside of me. I pushed my own face into the pillow and screamed into it, muffling it all out and crying harder than I had previously been. I pulled the pillow from my face, exhausted but not wanting to sleep in fear that Dark would return. I sniffled and rubbed my sleeve acrossed my nose out of sheer deep thought, my mind was dashing further into it all and flashbacks of Mark’s videos came acrossed my mental imagery. _Had they all been real, or were they all just Mark acting?_

I pulled myself from the comfy, luxury sofa and walked in the direction of the guest bedroom, Mark’s bedroom and what I hoped would be the bathroom. I paused, unsettled by a noise coming from the open door’d room directly to my left. I shifted, becoming rather defensive before I slowly turned my head to look at who was standing beside me. My tenseness eased and I smiled half-heartedly at Mark who was curiously looking at me.

“Couldn’t go back to sleep?”

I shook my head **no** in reply.

“Neither could I. Would you like to talk about it over coffee? I can see you’ve been crying. I hope I didn’t scare you with my sleep walking.”

I tried to smile better, but it still didn’t have all the heart in it.

“You don’t have to fake it. I’ll go make the coffee,” he replied to my horrible try at a smile before heading for the kitchen.

“Wh-where’s the—“

He caught my question, pausing and nodding his head to the right, “It’s on the opposite side.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, then went about my business.

When I returned to the living room, Mark had set two cups of coffee down. They looked so different from what I was normally used to. This coffee seemed to be master brewed, a light brown color with small swirls of what appeared to be whipped cream layering it. I sat down beside Mark and looked to him with embarrassment, remembering that my eyes probably still looked terrible.

“I was dreaming. Before you woke me.”

“You were?”

“It felt so real. I was dreaming that I was a demon of some sort and that I was going to gut you after I...,” Mark still seemed to be in a very restless state, speaking from remembrance of the dream itself, not seeming to know what he was saying 100%.

He paused, looking down, looking almost embarrassed to speak the next part himself.

“After I… _forced you_ to do everything that lay hidden inside your mind towards… **me**?”

“Mark you-“

Just as I was about to honestly tell him I hesitated, seeing his eyes flicker red then return normal.

“Yes, Amanda?”

“…you... you were really dreaming that?”

“I was, I’m not sure why though. I don’t really know you at all, and why would **I** kill you?”

I smiled, and this time I did it to lie, because I had to, “Well, you know dreams are just a mix of what you had for dinner and what your subconscious is last thinking.”

“That’s true. I mean I’ve had plenty of nightmares, I don’t think this one’s much different. Perhaps a mixture of all my pent up frustrations.”

“Right! Because you’d never actually do those things to me, right?”

“Yeah… you’re just a fan after all.”

**_Ouch_ ** _, times two._

“Tha-that’s… true. Of course Mark. I mean, I’m just a fan,” I bit my lip as I felt my heart sink again and tears start in the corners of my eye.

“But anyways you… are you crying again?”

A tear slipped down the previous water mark against my chin and dripped down onto the floor below me.

“I’m sorry. I’m just being stupid. It’s nothing Mark… can I use the gue-“

“Wait, Amanda… why’re you crying,” he gave a more stern and demanding questioning this time.

A wave washed over me and I felt a surge of import. I wanted to speak up even if Dark would rip me apart and bury me somewhere I’d never be seen again from. I had to do something for Mark. A couple more, now happy memories slid in in remembrance, and I remembered the happy moments I shared with my mother and sometimes with cheering myself up by re-watching an episode from Mark’s channel.

_He’s my hero. There has to be something I can do to get his soul back! After all… **my** life’s not worth that much, is it? If I can save him… and he can go on making people happy… and find his true love someday… maybe **I** wouldn’t be so worthless in the long run. I want to save this man, even if I’m just a fan to him. Even if I don’t matter, even if it takes everything, I want to save him, even if Dark buries all of my remains and I’m never recovered._

“Amanda,” a worried Mark spoke again, in question.

“Why **_am_** I crying? Sorry.. I’m probably just tired.. can I use your guest room?”

“Yeah. Just watch out for all the random stuff lying around.”

I smiled, albeit a half-smile as before then got up and walked away from him, heading into the guest bedroom. I prayed that Dark would not come after me again that night. And he did not.


	4. Would you like to?

I awoke to a sudden, and most annoying noise. I gave a groan of sleepiness from not having enough before I pulled my arm up and grabbed my cell phone which was laying out on the nightstand beside my small RE: umbrella purse. I grabbed the phone and lifted it to my head, hearing a familiar voice,

“Hey coffee-chick, sorry I had to bail on you last night! I know I said I’d take ya to your house but I had an early appointment I had to get to! Just ask Mark to help ya out! I’m sure he won’t mind!”

I frowned a bit, just a little annoyed at the call before I opened my mouth to speak. I was cut off by Ken again,

“Anyways. I have ta get back to my girlfriend so I’ll check ya later! Oh and sorry for stealing your number, I didn’t want to leave you there without notice! Bye!”

 ** _Click!_** I looked at my phone and saw the time; 1pm exactly. Pulling myself off the bed in a slight heap but managing to still be tired enough and fall off of it I klutzed my way to an Indian style sit, groaning again, but this time from the pain. Mark must’ve heard me as I heard the noise of a chair swerve on wheels before approaching footsteps.

“You’re up already?”

“Ken called me. He was apologizing for bailing…”

“Yeah. I heard his girlfriend’s leaving to visit her parents, he called me earlier too.”

“Mark, can you help me up?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah,” he walked over to me and offered a hand.

I took it but he must’ve pulled me up to hard as I ended up against his chest. My heart skipped a beat, being this close to Mark was … _interesting_ … he smelt of caramel coffee and sweet vanilla. I think that I wasn’t the only one who was a little dumbfounded because Mark just stared down at me, waiting for something, anything, but he hadn’t let go of my hand either. My eyes had been locked down but I slowly looked up to him, staring into those hypnotizing brown eyes. He looked into my grey-blue ones, and didn’t narrow his brows or perk one, just stared as if trying to figure me out.

Slowly, and gently he finally removed his hand from mine but rose it, placing it against my cheek and gently trailing the tips of his fingers against the skin. I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes, allowing my entire being to trust his touch. This wasn’t love, it was need. Just to feel like a person, and be accepted by someone else. It was more like an instinctual feeling. I hadn’t felt the touch of anyone else’s hand since my husband had passed away and I was forced onto my own.

Something in me was bonding with this man that I had never met previous to this. I had always put him on a higher pedestal. I had always tried to defend his name. I had always known that he was a kinder, more gentler person, and more mature than he appeared to be- and also much more decent than Pewdiepie.

“Amanda,” I heard him whisper, as not to startle me.

“Yes,” I replied, opening my eyes and looking to him.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

I smiled, a real true smile this time before I nodded. Mark smiled back before he turned and headed off toward the living room to grab his keys and coat. I followed him and went to grab my own coat before remembering I was still dressed in Mark’s clothes that apparently been placed on me while I was unconscious.

“Mark—don’t you want your clothes back?”

“Nah,” he looked at me, finishing putting his coat on and grabbing the keys, “you can keep em. Besides, I think yours are still at the drycleaners.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, trailing after him out the door.

We stopped at the lobby doors. _Crap, I forgot I couldn’t be seen!_ Mark glanced at me then looked out the window; surprisingly clear. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward, quickly rushing from the building and to his car. He hit the unlock and I quickly got in as he did the same. He let out a breath once we were both inside. His windows were so dark on the outside that no one could see in from them.

I told him the address to my new home, but when we arrived I was completely distraught. The building was closed down for repairs. My face turned dark. I had nowhere to stay now, I couldn’t stay at my friend’s apartment because her and her husband lived there, it was already cramped enough as it was. I sank in my seat, feeling hopeless.

“….what am I supposed to do?”

“…well this is a bit of a pickle you’re in, huh? …hmmmm.”

I looked to him as he looked out the window, seeming quite thoughtful.

“Would you like to stay with me while your home is repaired? You’d have to go hood up and hidden when you enter and exit the building though.”


	5. What am I thinking?

_Just say no._

“Yes!”

_…..I blame my stupidity._

“Well someone sounds eager,” he half joked and continued, “Alright. Where’s your car parked at? Let’s atleast make you seem a bit more capable on your own.”

I told him the place and we drove there. I got out and switched cars after he told me how to get back to his building, and that he’d wait for me at the desk once I returned behind him. I took my time and got my car all gassed up, paid for it and a small coffee and some donuts then headed back to Mark’s place. I pulled myself from my car, turning the engine off then locking it up before heading into the building again. Mark greeted me by waving with a big goofy smile; as _if_ we’d been apart that long. I couldn’t help but laugh, smiling wide as we returned to his apartment.

“So, Amanda. I’ve got to do my second video for the day. You can feel free to watch TV in my room, get cleaned up, eat something or just hang out in the living room. I ask that you don’t touch my consoles or gear down here, but everything else is free game including the game room upstairs. Just don’t break anything.”

I nodded at his words then looked to the stairs and headed up them. My eyes grew wide in amazement and happiness. _Oh. My. God!_ I could entertain myself easily with all this stuff. NES, SNES, Sega Genesis, a dreamcast, a GameCube, N64, Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, a Wii, a WiiU, a WiiZ, an Xbox One, an Xbox Vector, a Navigear2020, Virtua2018 and finally an Alienware GammaCore. As I began to head to the AGC, I heard Mark start his opening for his newest play through,

“Hello everyone, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Impact Empathetic Environment: One! A game where you play as an emotionally insane man who changes the world…”

His words trailed to me but I smiled. _How familiar_ , I thought before I went over to the AGC and loaded it up.

“Please say you’re user ID.”

“MenasayRingo.”

“Welcome back, Menasay. What game would you like to load up?”

“Impact Empathetic Environment: Three.”

I watched as the screen loaded up the final IEE game in the saga and breathed in softly and let out my breath. I wasn’t dwelling on my previous stupidity of agreeing to stay with someone who had a demon waiting to tear me apart inside of them. I was too busy being happy. I was too busy slipping into a happiness that had been depression for so long. Someone who had been so unlucky in their previous years, now just given luck.

I played that game until the sunset outside and I was called down by Mark. I trailed the steps, stomach growling even after I had finished off my donuts and coffee earlier. It had, of course been quite the many hours. I looked to Mark, he looked to me from the kitchen. I walked into it and calmly looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. He was making spaghetti. I smiled, still in my gaming high.

“Hi Mark,” I said quietly even though he already knew I was there.

“Hi Amanda,” he said back as he stirred the sauce about before he let go of the spoon, turned it down, and turned around, taking my right hand in his left and placing his other hand on my hip.

A light air of music was in the air, sounding like something off of the To the Moon soundtrack but he still moved me to dance to it with him. I giggled and followed. We danced through the kitchen and the living room but I ended up throwing us off balance and we both took a tumble onto the couch. I fell against him but we both didn’t care at all, busy laughing and giggling. It was nice, being able to be happy with someone after so many years of anguish and broken memories. And to think, it was with my _hero_.

That’s when it happened, even though I knew he couldn’t love me; I kissed him. But what was bad was that he kissed back, signaling to me that he didn’t mind that I did this to him, and he felt it was harmless or perhaps only out of some form of attraction and lust. I didn’t care, throwing inhibition to the wind and allowing my mind its freedom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I hadn’t kissed in years. I had no intention of letting go of him right then, because it had been something I needed for so long.

What began as a harmless friendly relationship with a man I admired now felt more natural than breathing air, but to give myself a reality check I reminded myself that I could never really fall in love with him as his heart was as unloving as a wicked black rose with thorns, and it had the name of Dark. I breathed calmly as we parted for air before he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom, where I thought on how many other women… women so much prettier than me had ended up before me… and it stung just a small bit with jealousy, but I reminded myself that I cannot be completely worthless if this man, this unordinary man was going to take me… even if only for one night under the stars and roof, and I’d be warm in another’s arms since my partner had died two years ago.

I closed my eyes, letting small droplets run down my cheeks slowly and I smiled when I listened to clothes being removed. I breathed again, this time with hot breath and reopened my eyes to behold a man, a very handsome, older than me human man with a gorgeous, amazing scar that told histories worth, and who crawled over me and looked deep into my eyes. A feeling of pain struck me again, deep inside, telling me that he could never truly love someone the way he was born into this world to do so, all because of a slightly selfless sacrifice of his own mortality. I raised my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a sweet kiss, shifting a little to try and taste all of him.

It had been so long since I made _love_ , and even longer for anyone to be making _love_ to me. His hands rushed to me, pulling me from his lips as he removed his own shirt from my body. I gasped at the sudden cold air before I felt his hands slide against the sides of my stomach and up my ribs. I shivered and bit at my lip, feeling how warm he was. His fingers slipped against my breasts and gently rubbed at them. My hands drew from around him and into his hair as I watched him work his magic. He looked up at me with an arousal like no other before he slid down me and carefully undid his own pants button and zipper from my body, sliding them down me and tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor.

He climbed back over me and kissed me feverishly; I gripped to his back and drug my fingernails down it, softly moaning. _More, Mark, please_ , I begged in my mind. I think he may have heard me, as he proceeded to kiss me deeper and pull my body to him. I winced gently as I felt how needy he now was as he gripped me too tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I whispered, empathetically; fearing that he was clinging to me for some actual reason and not just for the intensity.

“Good,” I heard him whisper in reply through what seemed to be him holding back tears, “I want to feel all of you tonight. Is that okay?”

I heard what sounded like loneliness in his voice, but saw only small droplets now running down his face. I removed my hands from his hair and placed my right one on his cheek, trailing my thumb to wipe away the tears.

“Don’t cry Mark,” I whispered through my own beginning tears.

“I’m sorry. I hope you don’t think less of me, Amanda.”

“Never.”

I pulled him to me, and he pushed himself unto me, kissing me again with a burning rage. I kissed back, as passionately as I could. I was free to loose myself in someone else’s problems beside my own again, and it made me happy. Slowly we both lost the boxers on our bodies and joined, in a gentle and rhythmic embrace. Soft moans and carefree groans escaped our lips and pleasure took us over. The stove top turned itself off, being an automatic new model and night drove on and soon enough both me and him fell asleep, comfortable and within trusted arms.


	6. I touch.

My apartment was going to be in a long state of repair, especially since the entire building had caught fire, a murder had happened in one of the rooms and something exploded on my side of it all in the same day’s events. But none of that mattered right now. I awoke slowly, finding Mark still asleep beside me. I smiled. I didn’t wake up alone, and it felt a lot better than I thought it would be.

“Mark,” I whispered, “you should probably wake up.”

A groan escaped his lips but in the end I managed to wake him up.

For the next couple weeks this was how we’d both wake up, no-longer alone but some days I had to go to work, and a few others I’d have to go and put my luggage in a storage facility that my building offered while repairs were being made. After a particularly long day with Mark screaming at a rage game with sheer hatred I felt maybe I could try and calm him down. It would work all too well; as I set up a relaxing dinner, drew him a bath and made _love_ to him before falling asleep.

But deep enough into sleep and I’d be woken up from my own, coming face to face with pitch black eyes once more. I gasped but Dark covered my mouth.

 ** _Quietly_** , he crept into my mind in a dark whisper all his own, **_If you’re too loud I’ll have to cut your tongue out_**.

I froze then whimpered, nodding a now silent and simple yes. He smirked widely and licked his pearly white, sharp canines before he slid over me and placed both of his hands on my throat, beginning to press. My eyes widened and I stared into his eyes as the pupil and center became a blood red, showing where he was looking finally. My body hit the first mode of strangulation and I gripped for his arms, trying to get him to stop. A second later and I began to go into fight or flight mode where I had no chance of flight so I began to fight, clawing as much as I could with my nails and leaving small marks all over his arms. My body began to force me into a blacking out mode where I could feel my sanity slipping. Dark quickly let go when he got me to that point. I coughed and hacked, and wheezed, trying like mad to catch my breath even as my predator was watching me with grin spread wide.

**_Don’t let Mark or anyone else touch my beautiful marks on you or I’ll hurt them aswell._ **

 “I.. I understand…”

 _Mark, what mark? What was he…?_ I pulled myself off the bed to go look in the mirror. Bruises rested against my throat, as far around as Dark could cover. _How was I going to explain this to anyone!?!_ I heard a chuckle in reply from Dark in the next room over before I felt that awful and dank energy disperse as before, and only moments later I heard Mark quietly sleeping.


	7. I taste.

For the next couple weeks I covered the bruises until they became so light they blended with skin once more, no one seemed to question, not even Mark who found it somewhat odd that I continuously wore shirts with long necks during this time and avoided him when we’d get close to fooling around. I simply explained that my throat was a little sore and that I could fight off any colds faster this way, and that I didn’t want him getting sick and having to stop his videos. He agreed, if not for my own inhibitions then his own.

One night after dinner I began to doze off as we watched an episode of GameGrumps on Mark’s giant HDTV. Finally I slipped into unconsciousness and began into a dream before I felt a hand gripping my arm and a sharp cold metal object slicing into its upper part. My eyes blazed open and I winced with pain at the new found wound which was dripping blood into a bizarre looking wine glass. Dark smiled at me almost as Mark would before he gripped the wound with his hand, applying pressure so I wouldn’t bleed out into death. For someone who wanted to kill me he sure knew how to keep me alive and in the right amount of pain.

I howled with it, my body shivering from it and weakness coming from loss of blood. How long had he been bleeding me out before I came to? Not that it mattered now; and with such a sickeningly sweet smile he brought the glass up to his mouth and drank from it. I gave a weak gag at him doing this, feeling the drained expression course through me before my eyes began to flick and darkness take over again. I felt something slip against me all over, no clothes keeping the sharp object from my body. As much as my mind reeled against me to wake up, I could not. _Darkness_ had ahold of me, and it wasn’t letting go.

By the time I came to I found myself so nauseated and weak that I had to call into work and tell them that I couldn’t go in. Mark over heard me as he came into the room and saw how fragile I looked. He rushed to my side for the first time since he had been so wanting. It felt like a different kind of caring as he grabbed my arm and looked at the large, slowly healing wounds which lie on it and the opposite. I couldn’t explain, even if I wanted to, I didn’t want to tell him that he had someone inside of him, manipulating things behind the scene, who was to say he’d even believe me?

“Amanda—who- who did this to you!?!”

A stern and genuine sound of both shock and concern rang out through his voice.

“Amanda! Tell me! You have to tell me. I saw the mark on your neck before, this is serious stuff! Those marks looked like my-,” he froze, he remembered seeing the marks on my neck when I was wrapped in a towel and now looked at his own hands, wondering if they had been one ones to make the mark.

I looked at him; he’d seen the marks that Dark left on me, with his own hands?! I was shocked myself, I thought I’d been so careful, but I hadn’t. As much as I wanted to answer him, my body was just too weak and all I mumbled out was,

“Sleep… please…”

Mark’s eyes welled up with something I’d never seen in them before, fear. I thought about this as I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling him get into bed with me and stroke my hair. I couldn’t fall back asleep quickly, so I wondered in my own thoughts if Mark was feeling more. I came to the conclusion of maybe, but I fell asleep afterwards and dreamed softly into furthering day. As much of a burden I was to Mark, I was surprise he didn’t kick me out or throw me away. I’d hoped days could go by like this forever, and that I could die, warm in… in his arms, even if I never loved again, and even if he never did. How close to the truth was I as Dark whispered in my ear, words that echoed his true form,

“Mark will never love. No matter how much you may want him to. No matter how much you may push yourself to him. No matter how much he may want to. And no matter how much you believe you can save him, you will never be able to. You’re not an angel; you don’t have the strength to destroy me.”


	8. I hear.

In my unconscious state I issued him a challenge in reply,

“And you can believe that you’re immortal and powerful. But as I see it… I will find a way to get rid of you and get Mark his soul back. He’s the only person to show an immense amount of kindness to me since my husband passed away…. You can count on that… demon…”

I must’ve pissed him off as I began to go back into REM; I was awoken to a breathless and painful grasp on my throat. My eyes widened once again and I found that I couldn’t fight him back this time. My arms, feeling so weak gave little to no movement and I gagged, choking out and trying to speak a name. _His_ name.

“Ma…”

“NO!”

“Maa…rr…”

“I SAID **_NO_**!”

“Ma—aa—rr—kk!!”

Something snapped in Dark’s eyes and he fought to keep his grip against something, holding onto my neck as hard as possible. His grip loosened, slowly but enough so that I could hack and wheeze into breathing a decent bit. A moment later Mark grabbed onto me, hugging me as closely as he could.

“Oh my god… Amanda... I’m so sorry! I never knew! I never knew that the nightmares were real! Can you breath, did I leav—,” he paused looking at me, there were bruises on my neck again, but not as dark this time.

He shivered clinging to me and I gripped myself to him the best I could, trying to pull through the throbbing pain of my neck.

“Mark,” I hoarsely whispered, “can you--,” he cut me off.

“What? I’ll do anything just please don’t be angry with me!”

“Mark, I can’t be angry at you. I chose to stay here.”

Still weak, but very willful I commanded my right hand up, back and then against Mark’s cheek. I pulled back barely and looked him stern in the eyes.

“Please, Mark, water and something small to eat.”

Mark looked to me, then back behind him as he started off before he knelt infront of me, “Amanda you have to get to a hospital. You’re really pale.”

“No. I don’t care how pale I am.. please Mark.. just what I asked,” I begged.

Mark opened his mouth to speak and to try to get me to do as he asked again but noticed how I seemed stern on what I wanted. He gave a sigh and went to go do what I asked. He brought me crackers and a glass of water. He wouldn’t leave my side, still not understanding that Dark had control of him when he thought it was just all of his own doing, having sleep-walked and apparently dreamt all of it. I ate and sipped on the water then leaned against him, feeling somewhat better, and my color returning slowly.

“Mark,” I whispered, ready to finally speak.

“Yes, Amanda?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that something was controlling you when you sleep-walked and that every second of it was real?”

He went silent hearing my question and seemed to ponder it before replying,

“So… every nightmare… everything I did to the fans that came here…”

“I’m sorry, but it wasn’t _you_.”

“Then who was it,” his voice heightened in an alertness.

I bit my lip before I replied again, “Dark.”

“Dark? Oh, come on—Dark doesn’t actually exist he’s just a jo-,” his laughing off stopped abruptly as he heard a voice, darker than _his_ speak in his mind, assuring him that someone else was there with him.

I saw the horror and terror build up in his eyes.

“It was real,” he shouted, jumping from the bed with fright, “all of it was real!?! He’s real! He – the deal – it’s all real! I gave my soul away for….”

“Mark,” I pulled myself from the bed with urgency, feeling less weak than before, “Mark calm down!”

“I can’t! I can’t! I’ve killed all those people, Amanda! With these hands!”

“It wasn’t you,” I shouted at him, grabbing his balled up fists, “Mark, please! It wasn’t you! You have to calm down or Dark will take over! Don’t give him that power!”

“I don’t have a choice, Amanda,” tears welled in his eyes as he pulled from me, turning and slamming his fists against the bare wall, causing a small picture to fall and bust, “he controls me… I have no control over anything I do! I’m killing people **_BECAUSE_** of him!!”

He drew back his right fist and hit the wall again, I flinched at the noise. Violence was not my strong suit, but I had to find a way to calm him down.

“Mark…,” I listened as he slammed his fist again, “Mark, _please_ ,” and again, “ **MARK STOP IT, YOU’RE BEING STUPID!** ”

He turned to me, “How dare you!?! You didn’t even tell me about Dark! How can I trust _you_!?! Leave me alone…. Get out!”

Shock ran through me and my mouth dropped just barely but I pulled myself into a dominant stance and glared at him, “How could I tell someone I didn’t want to hurt or think I was crazy!”

“No, no,” he shouted twice in his own defense, “I would’ve listened to you- you just didn’t care enough to tell me! Why would an outsider, a stupid fangirl understand me or this thing!?”

He ripped my heart apart. My head tilted down and I smiled, hurt and becoming alone again.

“Why are you still here? I told you to leave!”

“Mar—“

“No! Get out of my apartment! Leave. I don’t ever want to see your stupid face again,” I felt cold hurt, pain, depression, and loneliness strike at me from him like a sudden curved whip into unclothed flesh.

I didn’t brace for it, my wall had been broken by his previous kindness and selflessness. But I was wrong, he was just as human on the inside as I was, and everything I was doing was to kid myself. My dominance crumbled and I shook, tears now racing down my cheeks.

“…I’m sorry,” was all I whispered before I rushed from the room, his apartment and sped away from anything that set me to him.

The weather was cold and rainy, and I had nowhere to go. I had finally gotten my own clothes out of my luggage and now I was soaked to the core in them. I parked at a supercenter and just sat there, crying, feeling so hurt, alone and helpless. I grabbed my purse and dug through it, completely not-noticing my phone’s disappearance, and just grabbed my actual wallet, tossing the purse itself to the floor in annoyance before I got out and headed into the building, thinking about what I was going to do.

I walked into the building and almost got a cart but walked away from it, figuring I’d just be hanging awhile and making myself look indecisive anyways.


	9. I smell.

Pulling myself away from my thoughts was going to take some work and since I had awhile I headed to the flower department. The fragrances we’re amazing to me, until I got close to the section that mixed with artificial scents. My heartstrings pulled as I smelled a combination of vanilla and caramel. I shifted uneasily, backing up into someone who had been standing there, reading a magazine and listening to music.

“Hey, watch it,” the young-sounding man spoke out in a slight accent, removing headphones from his head and looking up at me with a brow perked.

I pulled myself forward and turned around, “I am so sorry! I—have I seen you somewhere?”

“It’s a possibility,” he replied, “perhaps you have seen me on YouTube?”

“You’re- Yamimash?”

“That’s right, and who are you?”

“My name’s Amanda I’m a friend of-… no one. It’s nice to meet you but I uhm, I should go.”

“Wait! No way you’re getting off that easily for just bumping into me like that- come on, aren’t you atleast gonna give me your number or something? That was a horrible flirt!”

I recoiled and shook my head, “I-I wasn’t flirting, did you think I was?”

“Nah. But you did look down! I figured I could try to cheer you up!”

“Well, thanks. I’m just gonna go.. over,” I switch sides and he mirrors me, “here,” I did it again and he mirrored me again, “what’re you doing!?”

“You know, tryin’ to uh- hang!”

“Why’re you trying to hang with me?”

“Because.”

I face-palmed. _Geesh, what in **the** world? What even!? I don’t.. I can’t.. I don’t understand! What am I?! A weirdo magnet!?! _ I forced myself around him and headed towards the game section which was lit up with all the cool new neurowear gadgets. Yami followed me. I paused as soon as I got there and spoke up again,

“You’re making me **_VERY_** nervous. Can I ask why you’re following me now?”

“I’m not. I came back here to plug-n-play for a bit. You just happened to be here too,” he spoke, smiling and shrugging while shaking his head, “anyways. Since you’re still talking to me, can I know your YouTube name?”

“It’s Menasay. And you’re just Yamimash or do you have a real name-?”

“Aaron. My real names Aaron.”

“Oh. Aaron,” I reached my hand out for a shake, “it’s nice to meet you.”

It was good to meet another new person, even if they were one I’d seen but never been in person with. He took my hand and shook it, nodding his head softly before he took a light bow and headed towards the desk to talk to one of the people on the floor. I watched for a second, but it only reminded me of previous events and the chilling reminder wasn’t what I needed. I pulled myself away from all the noise and nonsense and headed over to the neuro section. A sigh stubbornly fell from my lips as I tried to relax again.

I gripped the controller which hung out from a device that was hidden in expensive plastic and glass. Slowly a helmet swayed down from above me and I took my hat off, waiting until it was on me entirely to set my hat down on the shelves behind me. I looked into the helmet as the game selection screen came up. I swiped my finger on the touch-board on the controller before I clicked select. The game loaded up and the neuron connection jack hit the back of my head. I had forgot entirely that I needed to unscrew my connection pieces cover so I let go of the controller with one hand and did that, popping it open and slipping the cover into my pocket. The jack plugged in and I closed my eyes, only reopening them to find myself standing in a huge room.

“Welcome to inCyst, Menasay. There are /// **loading** /// two hundred and thirty six people in this room, is this **_OK_**?”

I reached up and pressed a button that said _yes_.

“Good. Choose your partner and wait for the game to start. Please keep in mind that if you do not choose or accept a requested partner than you may be left waiting for the next game. Thank you, and good luck!”

I looked around the large, white box room at different people who were talking to each other or just walking around. Quietly, I slowly made my way to the single people and stopped in the center of them, turning to look at each one, reaching up and clicking their name to see their profile. In virtual reality you couldn’t tell who was who, AI, human, bot or android. I paused when I saw a familiar screen name that matched one on Steam that I had seen long ago; DevilDogGamer.

After clicking the name and viewing the profile I realized this person had to be Mark, there was no doubt in my mind it wasn’t and just as I was about to walk away towards someone else I heard the notification tone go off above me.

“You’ve been requested as a partner, do you accept this request? The SN that requested you was DevilDogGamer.”

I looked back to Mark’s avatar. It was a strange coincidence, and stranger more that he had chosen me here. Did he know it was really me? My character looked nothing like me. I didn’t have any pictures in my gallery except all of the ones that were of me and friends in the game as our characters.

“The first day will begin in five minutes.”

I questioned accepting before another notification noise caught my ears. It was my mail this time for the game.

“Amanda? I know that’s you. You left your phone here, btw—that’s how I know. And I’m sorry that I yelled at you, can we talk and play?”

“…. Yes. But does your character have sound bought yet?”

“It does. Give me a second to turn it on.”

I closed out of the inbox and jumped back in real life and in the game, startled that Mark- in his characters design was infront of me. The character itself had a large pink moustache, a striped top hat, large ninja hands, a sheathed katana on the back, a ninja mask on, two glowing red eyes under a bamboo pointed hat, it had fingerless mesh gloves, a kimono over its body and wooden sandals on its feet, through the top of the conical hat was two black demon horns, and finally out the back of the butt of the kimono was a dog like brown tail. My character had long, flowing silver hair, soft, blue eyes, a long red and white kimono, silver wolf ears, a wolf tail, sharp teeth, and two katanas sheathed on the back.

“Not a bad design for a character, I think I may have seen it somewhere before though.”

“Well, yours is original,” I replied, standing on my toes to tap the _accept_ button on the invite before time ran out.

“Dawn of the first day. 12 hours remain until dusk. 24 hours until day 2. 168 hours until end game.”

A flash signaled the beginning of the game and the scenery, scent, sound and everything else changed. Me and Mark spawned in a small, wooden hut. You see this game was focused on survival, having a large opened world, loads of craftables, different jobs, skills and abilities. We played the couple hours, which went by quite quickly since we were building onto the home and making a creation table along with a stove for food. We both placed our password we’d chosen onto the door before he logged out and I went to go get wood and other resources in abandoned homes and stores, continuing to play for a little while, wondering if he’d return to the game.

Just as I was about to start on the third batch of logs I froze. I felt something touch me in the real world. My brain jerked a bit before it forced my eyes closed; someone was unplugging me. The helmet rose off my head and I let go of the controller when someone took my right hand and then my left, speaking gently so that no fast-pull to reality would happen, after all it was dangerous to unplug someone left in any online server without their consent. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled, Mark had come for me. He must’ve traced my ID’s location, which was available due to me being at a general store instead of a private location. I pulled to him then flung my arms around him, happy that he had been the one to bring me back to reality.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me in a tight squeeze then letting go.

“Amanda, there’s something I’d like to do for you. In a … _attempted_ **apology** , I was wondering… may I take you out on a proper date,” he asked as I pulled back from him and gazed into his eyes.

Something was changing inside Mark, and I could see it visibly. His once, dark shaded-brown eyes had lightened and gotten more of a lively shade to them. His words, sounding nervously placed yet exact in meaning made me tilt my head as the sentence ended. I ended my head tilt and bit my lower lip, _was the great Markiplier really asking someone as hopeless as me on a date_? _Was this pity or fate_?

When I didn’t respond I saw the nervousness grow in him, he reached back and scratched at his neck then adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, looking to me. I smiled again, the small amount of shock sliding from my face as I slid the left sides of my faces’ hair back.

“I dunno what to say Mark…”

“Is that a yes then,” he asked, stepping closer to me.

“Yes,” I mirrored his _yes_ and smiled more at him, “yes infinity!”

He smiled wildly, showing those beautiful teeth of his and hugged me again. I giggled and he laughed even as we walked slowly towards the exit, hand in hand. Suddenly we paused, Mark twisting around to try and find his phone. When he grabbed it he quickly answered it,

“Hello?”

His conversation was short; it was Yamimash basically telling him he’d be heading to his house within the next couple hours. Mark responded by telling him he’d be out for a bit and to go ahead and use the spare he’d given him. Closing up his phone he looked down and to the side at me, grinning a bit before taking my hand in his again. I barely paid any attention as we went to Providence, until we had gotten there. In a bit of a haze I was let out from the opposite side of Mark’s car, we had left mine at the store.

As I took his hand I felt a rush of breathlessness hit me, and a strain of dizziness. He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

“Are you okay,” the concern in his voice was now at full-height.

“I-I’m fine,” I replied as I caught my breath.

Something in me felt paranormal, as if something close to me was straining to drain my energy. I brushed it off as a random incident and pulled myself straight. Mark wrapped his arm with mine as we headed inside; apparently he had called ahead of time as we were escorted to a private area. I sat down and thanked the waiter as he pushed in my seat, before he smiled and walked away to get something. Mark looked at me then picked up his menu, looking through it for a second before speaking,

“Do you want me to order for both of us, Amanda?”

I looked out from my own menu and to him, setting it down slowly.

“Yes, I’ve never been here before….”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

He smiled at me again then looked up as the waiter returned, having brought us two glasses of champagne.

“Someone’s celebrating; they’re just giving free champagne to everyone who walks in, sir. I hope that is okay—for you and the young lady here.”

“Fine for me, and—“

“I’m fine,” I smiled and shrugged, “I’ll try it.”

The waiter nodded at me then looked back to Mark,

“What will you and the lovely miss be having for dinner tonight?”

“We’ll both have the Big eye tuna, and uhm,” he waved the waiter closer then whispered something into his ear before pulling back and nodding once to him.

He nodded, “yes sir,” then glanced at me before walking away to go put our orders in.

I looked to Mark, perking a brow and wondering what he was up to. He winked at me and laughed to himself before leaning in on his elbows.

“So, Amanda… Can you tell me about your life?”

“Well, my stories kind of long and... sad,” I hesitated on the last part.

“Even so, I want to hear it all the same.”

So I explained to Mark everything in my life, that I had gotten married after my twenty fifth birthday to the man of my dreams, I explained all the great things that happened that year, how happy I was with him and how content I was with our living situation, just being able to be near him. My story unfortunately turned dark when I continued and spoke of how my beloved Mother died from a horrible accident with a drunk driver. How she had died on the operating table, and how my husband comforted me the best he could. How just as I had ended my mourning he became ill with a sudden and infectious disease which forced me to be away from him just three years later and how the doctors couldn’t stop the infection spreading through his whole body.

Just when I was about to start crying he stopped me, leaning acrossed the table and putting his hand on top of mine, curling his fingers in a bit and squeezing to show he was there. I smiled through a soft haze of started tears but wiped them away under my own glasses. Just as I was about to continue the waiter brought us our meal. It was luxurious. I and Mark dug in and slowly we almost finished, breaking away back into conversation. Mark explained deeper than I had ever known into his own life, past girlfriends, how things just went downhill when he got the news of his father’s cancer and how sad it was when he died and spoke his last words.

He continued, and I listened and I spoke about my friend who told me about a job for me here in L.A. and helped me move and helped me interview before that. Slowly it leads up to the part where I met CTK and finally met him. Just as I figured we were about to leave the waiter came in and set a plate infront of me. The plate was as long as the one that the fish had come on but had two small candy hearts on the edges and finally, the words, _I feel alive with you_ in small cut strawberries with bits of caramel and chocolate squeezed around and on them.

I blushed deeply and looked at Mark before I smiled. My heart trembled in my chest, was he finally starting to feel love? But that was impossible. With his soul being in the hands of a demon there was just no way. The happiness fell from my face and I looked down, eyeing the sweet indulgences that lie before me. Mark’s head tilted at me and he spoke up,

“Amanda?”

“Is this a joke?”

“No. I mean it. For the past few days I’ve been confused and happy and… I’ve felt more alive than I have in many years with you around.”


	10. I love.

I quickly looked up to his face, staring into his eyes, remembering how they’d seemed livelier. Was Mark’s soul being pulled from Dark, and was he stealing energy from me because he no-longer had a full hold on him?

“And Amanda… I think I’m… well,” he said with slight exasperation, “I think I’m falling for you.”

I stared at him with an expression that I had never made in my life. It was a mixture of shock, disbelief and curiosity. My heart skipped a beat again and I looked down nervously, sliding my hands against my pants and trying to think, but couldn’t.  I heard Mark’s chair slide back acrossed the floor before I looked to my left and saw him, his face coming close to mine.

“Amanda… I love you.”

He turned my head gently to look at him and I blushed harder before I smiled, crying lightly. I was in such an emotional panic at that moment, I wanted to give in and believe him but something in my gut had me pulling away from the idea of saying it back. But I was also stupid, and desperate to let myself feel everything now. I didn’t hear my own reply in that moment but I knew what it was as Mark’s face lit up and he pulled me into his strong arms. I threw my arms around him and hugged as tightly as I could.

I ended up being too full so I only ate a few of the smaller strawberry pieces on the plate. Mark didn’t mind. We walked from that place like a couple who was on their honeymoon and had known each other forever. I giggled as he told stupid jokes, and how he was going to be doing a huge livestream within the next few months. I nodded when he said Bob and Wade were going to be down, and that I’d have to try to stay out of camera focus. I agreed it was still for the best, and that some of the other fangirls and boys would probably grow jealous if they knew I was there. He shook his head, not caring if they knew, he just simply didn’t want to spring anything so suddenly on them since they didn’t know I was living with him and had been there for almost half a year.

When we got back to his apartment he pulled me into a hug again, running his right hands’ fingers through the back of my hair and kissing me. My body went a bit limp at the sudden feeling before I softly and gently pulled myself up a bit and connected my arms around his neck in the embrace. The kiss continued deeper and time came to a hault to us. Our bodies grew hot in harmony and as I reopened my eyes, ours connected. He leaned in a bit and pressed his forehead to mine, smiling. I ended up unable to help myself, and this time I verbally spoke it out so my own ears could hear,

“I love you, Mark.”

“And I love you, my little honey biscuit.”

I giggled and nuzzled his nose before he pulled me away from the living room into his room once more. We were immediately pulled together like magnets, kissing again, my fingers going directly into those amazing black locks. I gasped breathlessly when he picked me up against him, my legs curling around his sides to his back. I gripped hard to him and he pushed up a bit, kissing me roughly before laying me against the bed and crawling over. Hands all over was what it was, pulling clothes from human flesh and hands against flesh and warm hugs and loving holds into toes curling and pleasurable moans and groans, soft nail dragging against backs, breathless kisses, and a final, combination of satisfactual moans. A roll and I was lying in sweat coated arms, head against his chest and listening to his soft heartbeat.

Every touch had been draining to me though every kiss even more. I was weak now, breathless and my body was shaking. Tiredness over powered me and I fell asleep. Mark fell asleep aswell, and nothing happened that night. We awoke to light creeping out from Mark’s window. He shifted and I shifted and we both pulled ourselves closer to each other. We snuggled there for a little bit until Mark looked over at his clock.

“Crap! I didn’t set the alarm… sorry, I’ve gotta go do a video.”

“Its fine Mark, I’ve got to get up and get a shower anyways.”

“Now that I think about it... I need one too, mind if I join you?”

I went red, holding the covers to myself when he climbed out of bed. It was hard to see in the pure darkness of night but Mark had a great body, even if he didn’t work out very much anymore and isolated himself in his own home from time to time. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, putting his hand out. I took his hand and slowly crawled from the bed, into his arms, quickly clinging to him. I didn’t want him to see my body’s stretch marks.

When I was a child, preteen and early teenager I had been decently skinny, but after my stepdad died I had binged on comfort food and my metabolism slowed so I had grown heavy up into my mid-twenties. From there I had started eating better, drinking more water, taking nutritional supplements and working out the best I could so I lost weight and eventually became the correct weight for my height but the stretch marks never went completely away, and they bothered me.

He took notice of the quick movement where I had been so cautious to get out of bed with him previously in the nude before he stepped back and looked at me. I cringed, thinking the worst. Obviously there had to be shallowness in there somewhere with all the pride he had. He looked me over before,

“You look beautiful.”

I had been watching him with terror before he’d said that. I blushed a bit and relaxed a little. He repeated his action of rolling his eyes before he headed for the bathroom. I watched him, going scourge red at seeing his behind. I placed my hand over my mouth and held back a giggle. He didn’t hear me luckily and once I’d calmed again I followed him. When I stepped into the shower I looked at him. He was just standing there, hands against the walls and wiggling his eyebrows,

“Hellooooo baby!”

I let go of the giggles from earlier and laughed, covering my mouth as before. He smiled at me.

“Have I ever told you I love your smile?”

“No… but thank you. Have I ever told you I love your butt?”

 ** _WHOOPS_**!

“No. But thanks I guess,” he half laughed at it and shook his head.

I and he spent the next month just goofing around, flirting, making love and doing what we normally did in our days. I wanted those days to last forever, but something inside told me they wouldn’t. Every time we made love, or even kissed I felt the drain as if Dark was just pulling from me and getting ready for something big. Feeling too weak and blinded by love I couldn’t see what was slipping passed me.


	11. I see.

Mark’s huge livestream was coming up soon and he was preparing more and more each day, talking with Bob and Wade over skype and phone. This gave me some time to get my bearings back, making me feel less weak, since he was preoccupied with other things and didn’t have much time to be with me. We still had the occasional kiss and hug but no more love making. I pulled from him a little more and began to move into my apartment, since they had finished the repairs on the building and rooms. Of course I didn’t pull entirely away from him as I still hung out at his place but the first night alone in my own apartment was terrible.

I jumped at shadows, and when I went to bed, I found it uncomfortably cold. Everything weighing on my mind just all hit at once. I fell into desperate sobs, but knew it was for the best. Mark had his fans after all, and my love could never be anything he really needed in the long run. I was barely able to keep myself afloat, what could I **_really_** do for him? I cringed at my own negative thoughts and pushed my hand to my heart, wishing I could feel his against me again.

“Mark,” I cried out softly, “I wish you were here…”

The next morning, after falling asleep with my tears sliding down my cheeks, I was greeted to a call from Mark. He was saying how much he couldn’t wait for the next week to come, and how great the livestream was going to be. He was so excited, but something was just bothering me in my gut so I couldn’t express the same, instead I ended up making him talk to dead air for a few seconds before replying with,

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you Mark,” though my words just didn’t seem it.

He caught the sound, but having had gotten used to my depression and somewhat melancholy expression, he continued then asked,

“So how was the first night in your apartment?”

I wanted to lie, but couldn’t cause honestly I still felt it; “… it would’ve been better if you’d been here.”

I could just feel the tone switch in his voice, mixing with a bout of emotions, “I’m sorry. You can come over though. I’ll introduce you to Bob and Wade.”

I grinned and dropped my glance to the floorboards, my feet dangling down from the bed, “That sounds great. I’ll come over after I get dressed, okay?”

“Yeah. Amanda?”

“Yes, Mark?”

“Please remember to call me if you need anything.”

“Okay… I will.”

I clicked the end call button and went to my walk in closet, grabbing a shirt and jeans for the day. I also grabbed my hoodie then headed out. I and Mark had picked up my car previously so I had it again, and now I drove to his place for the last time. As I pulled up to the curb I felt something nagging me that I was in danger. I kicked it aside, thinking it was just some stupid negative point of mine doing what it did to me best. I wasn’t going to let it get to me this time.

Upon walking into Mark’s apartment I was greeted by him, Bob and Wade. They had been gaming on Mark’s PS5 and now Wade died in a pit of spikes. Wade groaned as he looked back at the TV and Bob and Mark avoided the spikes.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to get you killed. I’m-“

“Amanda. Mark’s already told us all about you!”

“Bob, geesh. You could be a bit more friendly.”

“Sorry, concentrating.”

“It’s okay. I see you guys are busy, I’m gonna grab something to eat!”

“Fridge’s empty! Bob and Wade are gonna run to the store for me if they both loose!”

I rolled my eyes, closing the door and walking behind the couch, leaning on it.

“You can sit down. You don’t have to watch from up there,” Mark said, patting the small open spot beside him then going quickly back to the game.

It was one of those annoying race and rage games. I tilted my head, watching for a few moments before I walked around and instead of sitting beside Mark, I sat infront of him on the floor. He just put his arms around me and continued the game. I smiled and continued watching once again. In the end Bob finally lost so the two of them headed out to get Mark’s long list of groceries. However, now that I was alone with Mark I felt the air about us begin to grow heavy and when I looked up at him I was met with pitch black eyes and red glowing orbs in their center. I lurched forward to get away but was met with the controller Mark had been holding, and Dark now had.

He pushed it back against my throat and slammed my head back against the couch. I gagged, clawing for his hands.

“No, No. I’ve had quite about enough of you. Because of you, Mark’s soul is lost to me—Because of YOU, I cannot stay in this body much longer! – Because of YOU, I am dying!”

He gripped and pressed tighter until I passed out from lack of oxygen.

When I awoke, I saw we were in a building of some sort, nowhere close to the city any longer. No-one was around, and it didn’t matter anyways because my mouth was duct taped closed. Fear took me over quickly as I watched Dark peruse through the large amount of weapons on the wooden table nearby. All I could do was watch, my wrists and ankles were held down from what I realized were chains. When I squirmed I got his attention, a wide smile covering his face, so wide that it looked unlike Mark’s own in entirety. The four elongated canines shown completely, and were now stained with what I realized aswell was my own blood. I tried to look away, feeling a pain in my neck and then the sensation of the duct tape being pulled off.

“Wha-what have you done to me!?”

“Nothing yet. I just simply sampled your blood again. You won’t be needing it for long, **_Amanda_**.”

I shivered at the voice, as Dark was mixing his own with Mark’s quite well. He was doing this on purpose to make me more fearful of him. I shook, and shivered, still trying to get myself free from the chains.

“Let me go, Dark!”

“No! You’ve made me loose a soul! And for that I’m going to kill you with great pleasure. Or should I say… your beloved Mark is going to kill you with great pleasure?”

My eyes went wide as I heard the voice tone fully into Mark’s.

“No… no… don’t… don’t! He’s the only one! Please!”

“Nah. Begging will do you no good, my love,” Dark acted out, coming over and running his fingers through my hair, “but to be completely honest… I think you and me should make love one last time, don’t you think so too, Amanda?”

My mind reeled, **_who was in control_**!?! I was having trouble differing between Mark’s and Dark’s voices; especially as I watched his eyes clear and become Mark’s natural color. My breathing spiked and my chest raised and dropped, and repeated it over and over again, becoming more rapid.

“*gasp* Please… *gasp* Please don’t do this… Dark… Mark… please!!”

“Shhhh, shhhh, Shhhhh. Come now my sweet lover,” he spoke, stroking his hand down the side of my face; “we don’t want to disturb our neighbors do we. Especially with you looking like that.”

I looked down, watching as my clothes scrapped and shredded from my body.

“Wha-what’re you going to do?”

“I already told you. I’m going to make love to you, well… to your body anyways,” he replied, licking those pearly whites.

His next move was only slightly unexpected as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, stroking it as he stroked my face with his other hand.

“Oh you’re so beautiful. Just look at you babbbyy…”

His words provoked me, and my body. I squirmed under the gaze of those eyes then closed mine when he began to touch my bare body.

“Stop.. it.. your not him… you’re not Mark…”

“But I am. It’s me, Amanda, and I love you. Why can’t you see that,” he spoke again, pulling away, throwing his arms up and out to the sides, showing off his erection.

I opened my eyes and looked to him, reconnecting them with his. What I saw was the darkness that had been there before the liveliness had come, and it blinded me with a fever that came from dark, and powerful satanic magic. I gasped and reeled, shaking myself around against the chains.

“Do it,” I spoke aloud now, against myself, “do it. I want you to fuck me, Mark!”

“That’s better – even if it’s the wrong name,” he grinned as he walked back over to me, with a knife in hand hidden behind his back.

His free hand came up and gently caressed my leg before he spread them both against the chains and hiked himself up onto the platform. He placed his right hand on the platform and sturdied himself before he forced inside of me. I groaned out, my mind reeling back and forth against the powerful magic and for **it**. Feeling the back and forth reel in my mind Dark angered,

“Stop fighting! Just give into your lust! I know it’s there! I feel it swelling from deep inside you!”

I was powerless against it and I eventually did give in, like a whore to money. Upon seeing my complete and utter submission to his power he snapped his fingers, the binds which had bound me now crumbled away. I hitched to him and pulled him at and to me, wanting him to go deeper and give me more pleasure. But now that I was blinded in lusts grasp, Dark had me right where he wanted me, jabbing the knife into my back. He watched the pain systematically course and how I lurched onto him. I felt the blood drip down before he pulled the knife out and stuck it in a new place.

“How’s it feel? How’s it feel having your lover kill you? He’s here you know. Right beside me. Unable to do anything in here. I have full control for now, but because of you -- **_I soon will not_**!”

I felt the knife jab into my back repeatedly, blood soon finding its way out my mouth and sliding down my chin and neck.

“You stupid fucking cunt! Feel it! Feel all my hate and rage! Feel i--,” he continued to stab me as he fucked my body and spoke out; but suddenly slowed, losing control and fading away forever.

I felt the switch, and I felt the power fade, and the mind control end, and the lust purge from me, but I also felt all the pain now, and the weakness, and the darkness that was slowly closing in.

“Amanda,” I heard a cry as Mark pulled himself out of me sexually then gripped me in his arms, blood coating him, “Amanda!”

“Mark… I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault,” he cried out, “I should’ve stopped him, I should’ve tried harder,” he added, realizing how much blood I had lost and that I couldn’t be saved now, “I’m the ones whose sorry Amanda… this is all my fault… because of me…”

“So one life… dies to save another… Mark… please…”

“Amanda?”

I was fading fast, trying to get the words out.

“Don’t… stop making people laugh… and loving life… you should never feel lonely…”

“Amanda, don’t… don’t keep talking you’ll,” he was trying to fight against loosing me even though he knew it was hopeless, “please don’t – I love you! I can’t lose you!”

“I love you too… Markimoo…,” I spoke the best I could, raising my hand to touch his cheek before finally dying.

My chest stopped rising and falling, my arm went limp and hit the table. Mark grabbed me and clung, crying into my blood soaked body. He stayed there, for a while before he knew he had to go back to living. My body faded there into dust slowly but surely, and it was never found. My memories, because I had given into sin in my last moments, was wiped from my relatives, friends, and even the people I had recently met minds. But it stayed with him, but only him, because I had rescued his soul from eternal damnation and he now had his life back in full. When trying to speak of me to CTK, Yamimash, Bob or Wade he only received confusion and light hearted jokes.

They didn’t remember me, no one did, and my apartment was seized and rented out to someone else. The full paid doc to my car was nestled tight in its compartment of which Mark found and now owns, he keeps it as a reminder to remind himself that I was real. My clothes and all but that car and two other personal items turned to dust.

A small rpg video game sat on Mark’s dresser in his room, on it was a note which had written,

“May you find happiness always in your fans,

Much love,

Amanda.”

Upon playing it, which he decides it’s cool enough for the livestream, he simply forces himself through it but at the end he breaks into tears, the characters resembling himself from some of his videos, CTK, Pewdiepie, Yamimash, Cryaotic, Bob, Wade, the Game Grumps, Jacksepticeye, and her in her video game form as Menasay. Pausing he removes himself from the livestream where Bob and Wade cover for him. As he walked into his bedroom to cool off he sees a picture of her and him acting goofy in a frame. He walks to it and touches over her face,

“I’ll never forget you, Amanda. You were real to me. Thank you, for everything you’ve done.”

And this is all I know and have known since my death. Sometimes I still watch Mark, who now does voice acting but keeps his channel running strong. I smile sometimes, from my small place, where I reside because of the soul-save and yet sinful act that I gave into; purgatory.


End file.
